Nobody, Somebody
by ACreativeHobbit
Summary: A regular day in a pretty insignificant life. A normally unimportant young girl finds herself to be important in the lives of those who surround her, though it takes a lot to get there. Can she be a Somebody in another world, or is she destined to remain alone and be of nothing important for the rest of her days?
1. Splat!

**A/N: Hello! For those who don't know me, I am ACreativeHobbit. You may call me Hobbit. I know there are a lot of 'girl-falls-into-ME-joins-adventure-falls-in-love' but, I just had to write this. I couldn't let it go. And if you've been reading my other story, I haven't left it, I just need to straighten my thoughts, and find inspiration once more. In a nutshell, writer's block. With that out of the way, two questions. Would you rather I update more frequently but with shorter chapters, or less frequently with longer chapters? And the second one, with who do you want the romance? Fili, Kili, Bofur, Thorin, Bilbo, or nobody? You can answer these in two polls in my profile... Just click on my name. Hope you enjoy!**

**Boring but Necessary Disclaimer (BbND): I own nothing but my OC. :P**

Chapter 1  
I opened the door of my school, and walked in. But instead of being greeted by the big soggy mats, I fell a remarkable distance onto some stone. And in front of me, a round, green door. I looked around, and saw fairy-tale-like scenery. The greenest grass, healthiest flowers, bluest sky, and cutest houses? Or holes? Or both? Well, whatever it was, someone had to be home. So I got up and knocked. My heavy backpack weighed me down, so I took it off. Someone short with light-brown hair, unordinary big feet, and a yellow vest answered, a shocked expression decorating his face. But it soon gave way to hesitance.  
"Ma-may I help you?"  
"Um, yes. Could you please tell me where I am?"  
He seemed confused by my question, as if everyone knew where there was. Which, seemed familiar, but I couldn't remember it, at the time, until he introduced himself.  
"This is Bag End, home of Bilbo Baggins, the Hobbit, which is me." the 'Hobbit' said, exasperated. It all flooded back to me. I had just gone to see 'The Hobbit: The Desolation of Smaug" almost two months before! How could I have forgotten all my Tolkien-knowledge and lore? I was even planning to learn some Khuzdul and Sindarin!  
"Nice to meet you Bilbo, I'm Abigail, Abigail Weiss. You may call me Abi." I said politely, knowing he was a very particular Hobbit. Now that I used my manners, Bilbo smiled, seemingly more comfortable with my presence.  
"Oh, how rude of me! I haven't invited you in. Please come in."  
"Thank you!" I replied calmly, but inside I was giggling like a fangirl, in excitement of being able to see the inside. I just fit under the door, but the ceiling went up to the maximum height of my locker. Which meant it was high enough for me to walk freely, since I'm a pretty short fourteen-year-old. Once my coat was hung up, Bilbo invited me to have a seat, and offered something to eat. I politely declined, since I had only eaten half an hour ago. He asked me,  
"So how, did you get here? I'm just curious."  
"Well, apperently I fell out of the sky!"  
"Oh. Well, that's... Odd."  
"Yes, yes it is. In all logic, I don't remember walking here, and I woke up in a lying-down position just in front of your door, as if I had meant to fall here. It's just as unreasonable to walk to your house, when I don't even know the road on which it's on, come here, sit down in front of your door, then get up and knock. Walking is probably even more unreasonable than falling out of the sky. That, and I have a giant headache."  
"Oh, dear!" the Hobbit exclaimed worriedly. He began to offer tea, and a variety of other things.  
"No thank-you. I think that a nap will do me good. I should be alright for the evening." I responded passively. He then showed me to the guest room.  
"Thank-you for helping me. I really appreciate it. I hope I'm not a bother."  
"You're very welcome. My pleasure." said Bilbo, smiling and walking away, pleased with himself.

* * *

I woke up at around eleven o' clock, and I looked out the front window to see a tall old man with grey hair, a grey beard, grey pointy hat, and a long staff (which wasn't grey) approaching the little bench at the front. I remember this conversation, in which Bilbo looked at the man in surprise.  
"Good morning." he managed to stammer out.  
"What do you mean? Do you mean to wish me a good morning or do you mean that it is a good morning whether I want it or not? Or perhaps to say that you feel good on this particular morning? Or are you simply stating that it is a morning to be good on?"  
"All of them at once I suppose. Can I help you?" asked Bilbo suspicious of the wizard.  
"That remains to be seen..."  
I recognized the wizard as Gandalf, one of the greatest wizards of Middle-Earth, and possibly my ticket to something interesting. He eyed the Hobbit cautiously, then decided to ask something to test the waters and see how Bilbo would react.  
"I'm looking for someone to share in an adventure..."  
Bilbo was flabbergasted. He pulled his pipe out of his mouth and looked at the wizard with mouth wide open to retort,  
"No, I don't imagine anyone west of Bree, having much interest in adventures."  
Oops. Not a good prospect for Gandalf's adventure. But Bilbo continues,  
"Nasty, disturbing, uncomfortable things. Make you late for dinner." He said, getting up and checking his mailbox, but as he pretends to read it, he eyes the wizard uncomfortably, and seeming to not have anything important, makes a funny grunt sound, and heads toward his front door saying "Good morning."  
"To think that I should've lived to be 'good-morninged' by Belladonna Took's son; as if I was selling buttons at the door! You've changed and not entirely for the better, Bilbo Baggins." Gandalf said disappointed.  
"I'm sorry, do I know you?"  
"Well, you know my name, but you don't remember I belong to it. I'm Gandalf, and Gandalf means me!"  
"Not Gandalf the wandering wizard who makes such excellent fireworks! Old Took used to have them on Midsummer's Eve! No idea you were still in business."  
"And where else should I be?" (This last comment might've offended him a bit) Bilbo didn't answer, just sheepishly put his pipe back in his mouth.  
"Well, I'm pleased to find you remember something about me. Even if it's only my fireworks. Well that's decided. It'll be very good for you... And most amusing for me. I shall inform the others."  
Remembering the original conversation, Bilbo protests,  
"No, no, no way. We do not want ANY adventures HERE." He points to the ground under him. "Thank you, not today, I suggest you try, Over the Hill, or Across the Water." he turns to enter his door, looks back and says, "Good morning," and enters.  
"Who was that?"  
"Oh just a deluded old man." says the Hobbit.

**A/N: I hope you liked it! Please feel free to use that box down there to tell me what you thought of my story. Even if you detest it. I can take the flames and rants about how there's already too many of these things. But otherwise, just take a few seconds to tell me your thoughts. :) Have a good evening!**

**-Hobbit**


	2. A Merry (and messy) Gathering

Chapter 2

**A/N: Welcome back folks! Thanks to everyone for reviewing, following, and favoriting! You made my day! You guys are lucky! I planned to update tomorrow, but no, I couldn't wait. Also, its longer than I expected since the point I would've cut it off at didn't make sense, so you guys are lucky ducks! Also, a note: I have chosen Bilbo for the romance. It'll be (hopefully!) slow, and I'll try to make it the least cheesy, sappy or Mary-Suish possible. The reason I didn't choose Fili was, there's too many 'Fili/OC's already and it gets kind of annoying after a while. Also, how do you do a romance with Bofur? :P I hope you guys enjoy! **

**BbND: I only own Abi. Everything else is not mine.**

Bilbo made me some soup for elevenses. I took it eagerly since I probably would not have a proper dinner that night. The rest of the afternoon was spent reading, thinking, or writing. When dinner came around though, Bilbo made himself some fish, sides, and had some wine. He was just starting to sprinkle some salt over his fish, when the bell rang. He stopped, and got up to answer the door. I got up to follow him but he motioned for me to sit. I obeyed but listened. The door opens a bit, and I hear a rough voice saying,  
"Dwalin, at your service."  
"Bilbo Baggins at yours. Do we know each other?"  
"No." replied the Dwarf before striding in and taking off his cloak.  
"Which way laddie? Is it down here?"  
"Is what down where?"  
"Supper. He said there'd be food, and lots of it."  
"He said- Who said?" asked poor Bilbo.  
As Dwalin strode into the kitchen, he saw me. He then introduced himself in Dwarvish fashion. I did the same.  
"Dwalin, at your service." says 'Dwalin' paying no mind to the fact that I was a girl standing in Bilbo's kitchen.  
"Abigail, at yours."  
"Ah. Can I sit?" the Dwarf asked, motioning to Bilbo's spot.  
"Erm..."  
"Just let him sit." piped in Bilbo, who reluctantly stood in a corner to watch the warrior eat. I stood up as well. "Oh, would you like something?"  
"Uh, no thanks. That soup will keep me full for a while."  
"Alright."  
Before long, Dwalin had snapped the fish head into his mouth, and asked with his mouth full if there was more. Bilbo grabbed a basket of bread, grabbed a piece for himself, and then gave the basket to Dwalin, saying, "Help yourself." but then the door bell rang.  
"That'll be the door..." said the Dwarf with a mischievous glint in his eyes.  
"I'll get it!" I shouted while running towards the door. I opened it to find a rather elderly dwarf, with a white beard. He bows and says,  
"Balin, at your service."  
"Abigail, at yours." He smiles and asks,  
"Is Mister Baggins at home?"  
"Yes he is. He's tending to our, uh, other guest, Mister Dwalin. Please, come in."  
As the dwarf enters, takes off his coat, and hands it to me, I ask him, "Is there any more coming?"  
"Yes, a few."  
"Okay. Bilbo, there's more coming."  
"What?!" exclaims the poor Hobbit. And I began to bring in the non-antique chairs and plates (Several of which I to the dining room. Balin and Dwalin were greeting each other and talking about the food, while Bilbo was talking about uninvited guests while they (or we) clearly weren't listening. Then a while later, the bell rang again. Bilbo opened the door this time, and found two dwarves. I listened closely for one of my favourite conversations in the movie.  
"Fili." said one.  
"And Kili." said the other.  
"At your service." they both said at the same time.  
"You must be Mister Boggins!" exclaimed Kili.  
"Nope, you can't come in, you've come to the wrong house." replied Bilbo, while closing the door.  
But Kili stops it with his foot,  
"Wait, has it been cancelled?"  
"No one told us." adds Fili.  
"Wait, no nothing's been canceled!" reassured Bilbo.  
"Well that's a relief." says Kili, and pushes past Bilbo into the house. Fili followed, with an air of haughtiness, being the prince that he was. I quickly hide in the dining room, and pretend to help Balin and Dwalin. It's not long before Dwalin goes and fetches Kili, saying,  
"Fili, Kili! Give us a hand!"  
"Mr. Dwalin!" greets Kili, chuckling. "Hello, Balin."  
"Good to see ya laddie."  
"Who's this?"  
"Abigail Weiss, at your service!" I said in typical Dwarf fashion. Kili looks up at me, (I'm as tall as Dwalin.) says,  
"Kili, at your service." and bows, then says, "That is my older brother Fili, and he is also at your service."  
Just then Fili enters the room. He bows, because Kili has already offered both their services. The bell rings once more, and I hear Bilbo shouting,  
"Oh, no! There's nobody home! There's far too many Dwarves in my dining room as there is! If this some clot-head's idea of a joke, ha ha! I can only say, it is in very poor taste!" he opens the door, and eight Dwarves fall in. They are all groaning, and Bilbo sighs in relief, or annoyance, or whatever he meant to express,  
"Gandalf."  
When each Dwarf gets up, he bows and introduces himself, offering service, then joins the others in preparing the dining room. The poor hobbit is quite flustered, running and trying to keep his hole the least ransacked as possible. I merely watch in amusement, while Gandalf counts them, and realizes one is missing.  
"He is late is all. He traveled North to a meeting of our kin. He will come." comments Dwalin, before going back to his ale. Before long however, all the dwarves are sitting around the dining room table, eating, cracking jokes, throwing food, and laughing like maniacs. Even Gandalf is forced to lose some of his manners in hopes of keeping his share on his plate. Fili is up on the table handing out mugs of ale for a drinking game. When everyone gets a mug, Dwalin thrusts one into my hands. I raise my eyebrow.  
"Er... You want me to play?"  
"Come on lass! Do it with us!" shouts Bofur.  
"If you wish me to maintain my sobriety, no. I'm much to young to drink."  
"How old are you then, lass?" asks Nori.  
"Fourteen."  
"Why, she's just a babe!" cries Kili.  
"Don't be a fool, Kili Durin! In human years, she is a little more than a child, but not yet an adult." says Gandalf.  
"Well, that makes sense." comments Fili.  
"When Kili had his first drink twenty years ago, he got hopelessly drunk and started to dance on the table! He was older than you! In body anyhow." adds Dwalin.  
"Do you really have to mention that?" groans Kili.  
"Of course, little brother, we will spill all of your secrets." snickers Fili, slapping his little brother on the back. Kili glares at him  
"Carry on." I say before backing up and watching. They all drink messily at Kiliès command, and a few burp at the end. Ori, the youngest gives the loudest, most obnoxious burp of them all. Bilbo and I cringe in disgust.

After a while, the Dwarves are scattered around Bag-End, eating and enjoying quiet conversations. I decide to go to the guest room and put my hair in a half braid. It is long, and dark brown. Only in the right light can one tell it is brown. My eyes are big (so people tell me) and compliment my hair. Suddenly, I hear Bilbo complaining about the mess in his house. I come out of the guest room, finding Ori asking the fuming Bilbo what to do with his plate. Fili takes it and tosses it to Kili. A whole chain of tossing dishes breaks out, as the Dwarves throw them and catch them expertly. Bilbo protests,

"That, is my mother's West Farthing pottery! It's over a hundred years old!" but the Dwarves keep going. The ones seated at the table start a rhythm using forks and knives to which Bilbo demands, "And can you not do that? You'll blunt them!"

"Oooh! Do you hear that lads? He says we'll blunt the knives!"

_Blunt the knives, bend the forks! _begins Kili

_Smash the bottles and burn the corks! _puts in Fili

_Chip the glasses and crack the plates! _continue the rest,

_That's what Bilbo Baggins Hates!_

_Cut the cloth, tread on the fat!_

_Leave the bones on the bedroom mat!_

_Pour the milk on the pantry flooooor!_

_Splash the wine on every door!_

_Dump the crocks in a boiling bowl,_

_Pound them up with a thumping pole!_

_When you're finished if any are whole, send them down the hall to roll! _

At this point, Bofur and Oin are playing a flute and teapot and dishes are flying, not a single one landing on the ground!

_That's what Bilbo Baggins hates!_

The dishes are all neatly piled on the table when Bilbo enters the dining room a shocked expression on his face. The Dwarves are all laughing hysterically at his reaction, even Gandalf chortling at the Hobbit's usual calm twisted into surprise. I laugh along with them, patting Bilbo on the shoulder But then, three knocks ring through the small hole, sobering up the company.

"He is here." says Gandalf ominously.

Thorin Oakenshield has arrived.

**A/N: Well, that's all for now! I hope you like, and we'll see what Thorin has to say next chapter... Review, tell me your thoughts, what you liked, didn't like, and anything you would like to see between Abi and Bilbo (rated T of course!) I'll try to post either Tuesday or Wednesday, but just be patient! N'i lû tôl!  
Until then!  
**

**-Hobbit**


	3. To Breathe Fire

**A/N: Le suilon! Thank you to those who reviewed, followed and favorited! I am so glad you liked it! I hope you guys enjoy this chapter, bit of a surprise at the end, from our usually calm Abi. And now your chapter... see you at the bottom!**

**BbND: I only own Abi... I wish I had some Gandalf Magic though.**

Chapter 3

We all gather in the foyer, Fili and Kili positioning me beside them, at the front of the rest. The Dwarves seem to be holding their breaths, waiting to see Thorin's reaction to Gandalf's chosen burglar. Bilbo himself, however, seems to be oblivious to the tension in the room. Gandalf opens the door, causing the Dwarf King to look up, his sapphire blue orbs devoid of any emotion. He has a noble, proud air about him, and despite his youthful appearance, there are grey streaks running through his black hair, like rivers of silver through coal.

"Gandalf." he says, greeting the wizard. He enters the hole. "I thought you said this place would be easy to find. I lost my way. Twice. I wouldn't have found it at all hadn't it been for that mark on the door." he continues, while taking off his cloak and giving it to Gandalf.

"There is no mark on that door, it was painted a week ago!" protests, the Hobbit, making it seem as though it were the last straw.

"Actually, there is a mark. I put it there myself." replies Gandalf sheepishly, and to avoid the Hobbit's wrath adds, "Bilbo Baggins, Abi Weiss, allow me to introduce the leader of our Company, Thorin Oakenshield."

"So this is the Hobbit," says Thorin, as he walks around Bilbo examining every detail. Bilbo seems uncomfortable under Thorin's scrutinizing gaze and squirms, as if he'd rather be doing something else. "Tell me, Mr. Baggins, have you done much fighting?"

"Pardon me?" asks Bilbo, confused as to the reason for Thorin's question.

"Axe or sword? What is your weapon of choice?"

"Well, I have some skill at conkers, if you must know. But I fail to see why that's relevant." says Bilbo, as if it were obvious.

"Thought as much. He looks more like a grocer than a burglar." replies Thorin, with a smirk on his face. But then he turns to me, his expression hard once more. "And you! Who are you, and what are you doing here?"

I only manage a smug expression, completely unfazed by the seething Dwarf-king.

"Long explanation. But I suppose you're hungry. No good listening on an empty stomach." As if on cue, his stomach growls loudly. The Company bursts out laughing, to which I stifle a snort. Thorin glares daggers at me, and heads into the dining room. Bilbo hands Thorin a bowl of stew, which he accepts grudgingly. I then take a spot in the doorway, leaning heavily against it. When everyone is settled, and Thorin has begun to eat, Balin is the first to speak.

"What news from the meeting in Ered Luin? Did they all come?"

"Aye. Envoys from all seven kingdoms." replies Thorin, before eating another spoonful. The Company quietly express joy.

"What do the Dwarves of the Iron Hills say? Is Dain with us?" asks Dwalin anxiously.

Thorin responds with a disappointed air. "They will not come. They say this quest is ours, and ours alone." The mood drops again quickly. Bilbo appears behind Thorin and asks,

"You're going on a quest?"

"Bilbo, my dear fellow. Let us have a little more light." says Gandalf, not wanting Bilbo to be suddenly overwhelmed by the job proposition as Burglar that they had for him. As Bilbo goes and fetches a lantern, Gandalf continues while producing a map, "Far to the East, over ranges, and rivers, beyond woodlands and wastelands, lies a single solitary peak."

By this time, Bilbo had gotten back with the lantern, as he reads the map, "The Lonely Mountain,"

"Aye, Oin has read the portents, and the portents say it is time!" puts in Gloin, with Oin, his brother adding,

"Ravens have been seen flying back to the Mountain, as it was foretold. When the birds of yore return to Erebor, the reign of the Beast will end."

"Uh, what beast?" asks Bilbo, a bit nervous at the mention of a beast, though any beast in general could get him shaking in fear. Bofur, unfazed by the Hobbit's nervousness answers,

"That would be a reference to Smaug the Terrible, chiefest and greatest calamity of our Age. Airborne fire-breather, teeth like razors, claws like meat hooks, extremely fond of precious metals-"

"Yes, I know what a dragon is." says Bilbo, obviously annoyed that they think he's that stupid. Suddenly shy little Ori decides to come out of his shell and announces,

"I'm not afraid! I'm up for it! I'll give him a taste of the Dwarvish iron right up his jacksy!"

The Company is roused, someone shouting, "Good lad, Ori!" but Dori is annoyed at the interruption, yelling for his younger brother to sit down. Balin breaks through the din,

"The task would be difficult enough with an army behind us. But we number just thirteen. And not thirteen of the best... Nor brightest."

"Who you callin' dim?!" shouts someone. The rest of the Company is in outrage.

Fili breaks the noise this time, with encouragement,

"We may be few in number, but we're fighters, all of us! To the last Dwarf!"

It's at this moment that my lungs decide to expel air by coughing. Thorin seems to remember that I still have to tell my impossible story. He turns to me with a scowl and says,

"You still haven't told us how you got here. Take a seat and talk."

I smirk and take a seat beside Kili, so that everyone can see me.

"Before I start, let me just say that if you don't believe me, that is your problem, because from here on in, I will be telling the truth, and nothing but the truth."

"Understood." says Gandalf. I clear my throat, and begin my tale.

"I am not from Middle-Earth." Murmurs go up. The Ri brothers look perplexed. Balin's brow is furrowed in confusion. Dwalin and Thorin share similar scowls of bewilderment, the Urs are discussing it with Oin and Gloin, Gandalf looks to be in deep thought, Fili and Kili are looking at me with wide eyes, and Bilbo looks absolutely normal, even amused at the Dwarves' reactions since I had already told him the story. I raise my hands for quiet, the Dwarves hungry to hear how I got to Bag-End.

"It was a regular winter day, I rose early, and went to school, with my bag weighing half my own weight. In fact, I never went into my school. Instead of stepping in the entrance, I fell couple of leagues and landed right in front of Mister Baggins' front door. I hit my head pretty bad, so I had a headache until Mister Baggins let me have a nap in his guest room." At the memory of arriving in Middle-Earth, my head once more begins to throb. "Speaking of which, it's starting to hurt again. Do you happen to have any tea Bilbo?" I ask. Bilbo immediately goes towards the kitchen to get me a cup.

The Dwarves are all staring at me in befuddled expressions. Finally Gandalf speaks.

"This is not the first time a human has helped the establishment of a Dwarf kingdom. When Ered-Mithrin was founded, there were too many issues with orcs and at one point, a cold-drake. So a clever lad by the name of Clark Stewart was chosen from, and the cold-drake was defeated, and the orcs scattered. Of course with both the Dwarves and Master Stewart learning something in the process. The same kind of occurrence happened with the founding of the Iron Hills, with a lass by the name of Gwendolyn Johnson Are you by any chance from the realm of Earth?"

"Yes. Clark and Gwendolyn were from Earth right, Mithrandir?" Gandalf smiles at the use of his Elven name.

"Correct. So I assume, Thorin Oakenshield, that the Valar have chosen to aid your quest in providing a human from Earth."

"But why would I accept help from a weak _girl_?"

I feel anger at that comment, and for a moment the headache clears. I stand up to make the point of my offence clear.

"Did I just hear you call me weak? I don't think being left by one's best friend so close they're almost siblings, weak. I wouldn't call being alone far more time than a girl should be alone weak, with no chance of a relationship that close ever again. I think you might have a wrong perspective to the word weak, Thorin Oakenshield. And yes, I'm a girl, do you have a problem with that? If you wish I can go to Valinor and beg the Valar to replace me with a boy. But your quest for GOLD of all things would be seriously set back don't you think? I can learn to fight too. I'm not stupid either. Do you think the Valar just dropped me on Bilbo's doorstep today of all times, just to have a nice peaceful life in the Shire? I don't think so, Mister Oakenshield. They most likely dropped me here to be of use to you when killing this stupid dragon, and reclaiming your thrice-cursed gold, thank you very much, so I don't think any amount of prayers or offerings to the Valar will change your luck. You're stuck with ME." I sneer. "Excuse me, I'm going to drink some tea, in the guest-room." The last sentence is calm, but still filled with the same venom as the sentences before, my mind still seething with anger. They all blink, astounded at my fierce anger, uncharacteristic of a shy girl who has spent far too many years to count in the library reading and studying. Bilbo seems afraid to even hand me the cup, but I allow my anger to subside for a moment, and give him a sad smile in appreciation. I go to the guest room and lock the door.

**A/N: Whew! That was... fiery. I had fun writing Abi's rant. I hope you enjoyed her wrath, or didn't... so "Sorry, not sorry..." Next time we'll see everybody else's reactions. :P And by the way, before I forget, if anyone wants to do some cover art, PM me, and we'll see about that... So, use that little box down there and tell me what you thought. :) ****Na lû e-govaned vîn****. Until next time folks!**

**-Hobbit**


	4. Knowledge May be my Bondage

**A/N: Hello everybody! Thank you so much for following, favoriting, and reviewing! Your reviews make me smile and encourage me to write! :) I did not like this chapter. At. All. It didn't seem to come out right, and I had to rewrite a good chunk of it (due to the fact that Thorin, our grumpy Dwarf King was getting a bit OOC.) But I hope that you guys enjoy it at least... and Action!**

**BbND: I don't own characters created by Tolkien, (or Peter Jackson *cough*Tauriel*cough*) just Abi... Though I do wish I had me the REAL Fili and Kili... :P**

My headache begins to pass after a while, while I drink a cup of camomile tea, sitting on the bed. Within a few moments, my mind begins to clear, and anger dissolves into guilt. How could I have yelled at him that way?! It is so incredibly rude and unusual of me. I pinch my nose in frustration and shame. Just then, I hear a knock on the door. I stand up to open it, and find it is Balin, who had kindly come to check on me.

"How are you faring lass?"

"I'm better now, come in."  
He smiles, enters, and takes a seat in the chair by the desk. "Sorry for exploding at you all. Your cousin just knows how to push the right buttons."

Balin chuckles at this. "No offense taken lass, I agree that he shouldn't have called you that. But you did give us quite a fright."

"Sorry... I suppose I was a bit scary."

"Aye, it was a sight to behold, you might've rivaled even Thorin's sister herself." he commented. "Thorin is still trying to get over it, he got a good shock."

"I suppose I should apologize, I don't want us to be on bad terms if I'm to be travelling with you all."

He only nods and signals to the door. I go into the hall and find Thorin and Dwalin, discussing... stuff. I stop, fold my hands behind my back, and apologize,  
"Forgive my disrespectful rage. I should not have reacted in that way. I only ask for permission to join the quest. I can help in whatever way I can."

"I will consider it." responds Thorin, in his usual gruff manner. Dwalin only nods. I then hear Gandalf giving Bilbo his firm scolding about not going. _Stubborn for a Hobbit._ When Bilbo marches off to is bedroom, I go into the parlour, causing Gandalf to look up and smile a bit, though he seemed to be deep in thought.

"Mithrandir?"

"Hm, yes?"

"How much do you know of Earth?"

"Not much altogether. Perhaps you can enlighten me as to how much you know of Middle-Earth."

"You're going to have to ask me something. It's hard to start talking about Middle-Earth when there's so much to talk about."

"Is that so?" He chuckles. "Hm, what do you know about the Rings of Power?"

"_Three Rings for the Elven-kings under the sky,_  
_Seven for the Dwarf-lords in their halls of stone,_  
_Nine for Mortal Men doomed to die,_  
_One for the Dark Lord on his dark throne_  
_In the Land of Mordor where the Shadows lie._  
_One Ring to rule them all, One Ring to find them,_  
_One Ring to bring them all and in the darkness bind them_  
_In the Land of Mordor where the Shadows lie_"* I recited. Gandalf looked shocked. I then recited the whole of the Lady Galadriel's monologue in the Fellowship of the Ring movie, (since I watched it countless times), save for the beginning, with the "The world is changing," et cetera et cetera, and went up to the part with Isildur's death.

"Impressive. May I ask how you came upon this information?"

"In Earth, stories about Middle-Earth were recorded in books. We have a lot about the beginning and history, of Middle-Earth, take Beren and Luthien for instance, and, I don't know if I should tell you this, but the entire quest has already been recorded into a book."

"Perhaps that is why you were sent..." murmurs Gandalf thoughtfully. "What of the ending?"

"I can only say, sad. I am not sure whether I should disclose important information for now."

Gandalf nods. "For now, only mention what you think is necessary. But it is important that you only reveal this knowledge of the quest at the right time. Perhaps we can ask Lord Elrond what to do?"

"Maybe. Unless you've ever heard this: _Go not to the Elves for counsel, for they will say both no and yes._"*

Gandalf chuckles again. "That is true, but we do not have much choice."

"I suppose so..."

Behind me, I hear a throat clearing. I look up to see Thorin, with his usual grim face.

"I have agreed to let you go on the quest. Balin will give you the contract. Read it carefully, and when you have signed it, pack your things. We leave at nine. Breakfast is at eight o' clock."

I grin at Gandalf and race to find Balin. He is sitting in the kitchen with Fili and Kili, I suppose to make it more official. It's mostly the same thing as Bilbo's, except for the burglaring part, and the male pronouns have been changed to 'she's and 'her's. I read it thoroughly, taking into consideration the treasure part, and possible injuries. I suppose I will have to find myself a weapon. Fili and Kili are still a bit shy, probably rooting from my long rant at Thorin. I glance up at them, and say,

"I'm not mad anymore. I'm sorry for blowing up at everyone. Like I told Balin, your uncle knows how to push the right buttons."

"So, you're not going to snap at us, or bite us, or whatever it is you do when you get angry?"

"As I said, I'm not angry anymore, and no, I will make an angry reaction."

They sigh happily. I finish signing, shake hands with Balin, Fili and Kili, and go to the guest room. My stomach is doing happy flips, while the more rational side of me is screaming in terror. I let out my hair, and begin to organize my things. Binder, no. Textbooks, no. _The Hobbit_, most likely useful. Pencil case and folder with drawings, yes. Purse, yes. Cell phone, no. Sports watch, yes. I take out my jeans-dress that I would've used for a Drama presentation today, and stuff it in. I also put in my black flats. Last thing is my lunch bag, with a meager snack that will last for lunch tomorrow, and my water bottle and put those in too. when everything is packed, I blow out a candle, and settle into the bed, kicking off my winter boots as I go. Time to get some shut eye, tomorrow will be the beginning of the Adventure of a lifetime.

***The One Ring thingy was written by Tolkien himself in LOTR. The proverb on elves can be found in FOTR (the book) chapter, 'Three is Company' near the end. Neither of them are mine. If they were, I'd be rich.**

**A/N: ****Squee! Almost time to go! I hope you guys liked it better than I did... :P Alo, tell me what you want to happen between Abi and Bilbo, (rated PG of course) so I can plan for that and have it written properly. One last thing... the offer for cover art is still open, if any talented person wants to do it... I'd do it myself, but I have no software to draw on the computer, thus it being rendered in pencil, and coming out really crappy. I'd love to see how you guys imagine Abi to look like... So, use that review box and tell me what you think, be it positive or negative, or just meh. Thanks! Until next we meet...**

**-Hobbit.**


	5. Ponies, songs, and wait, what?

**A/N: Welcome back to _Nobody, Somebody_! I am really, really sorry for the long wait. My excuse: I've been co-authoring 'The Burning Within' with my good friend Christine Stein! (Which I really recommend you go check out, it's really good! I'm doing the job of writing Thorin's POV which is pretty fun to write.) Anyways, thank you to all the followers, favoriters and reviewers, you make my day! And to reward your patience, *tosses freshly baked cookies to everyone* Any ways, let's see what happens at the beginning of the Quest... here, we, go!**

**BbND: I only own Abi and her made up verse. :)**

Chapter 5  
I cautiously open my eyes. Above me, is a ceiling of wood, somewhat rounded. Where am I? Then I remember. Bag End, I'm still in Bag-End. My heart begins to beat wildly as I reaffirm myself of my surroundings. Okay, I'm in Bag-End, the home of Bilbo Baggins, in the Shire, In Middle-Earth, and I'm about to go on adventure with the Company of Thorin Oakenshield! I'm just about having a nervous breakdown, and exploding with happiness at the same time. How is my poor, over-burdened brain supposed to process this information? I then proceed to take a few deep breaths, shakily stand up, walk to the mirror, and re-braid my hair into the same style it was last night. Then, I drag out my backpack to the entrance, and walk into the kitchen. Gandalf is in there, talking with Thorin, while Bombur is cooking his heart out. I can see a contented smile on his plump face, while cooking eggs, and humming a quiet tune. Both Gandalf and Thorin look up at my appearance. Thorin nods in acknowledgement, while Gandalf smiles brightly, and says,

"Good morning, Miss Abi. I thought that we were going to have to wake you up near departure time."

"I'm accustomed to getting up before dawn." I reply, while taking a seat at the table, just for some company, and to advise the conversation a bit, since it's maybe a bit of dramatic irony. I know things that they don't. Now it's just a matter of manipulating the quest so that things may turn out for the better. My brow furrows at these thoughts, and I don't even notice I'm zoning out.

"Is everything alright?" asks Gandalf, both him and Thorin are staring at me with concerned looks on their faces.

"Hm, what? Oh right. Just a bit nervous."

"And why would that be?"

"We're about to go on a quest, with (ahem) unexpected happenings, and dangers to slay a dragon. Surely that's a reason to be nervous."

Gandalf only nods, and puts a reassuring hand on my shoulder.

"You have been chosen for a reason, my dear Abi. We do not know why yet, but you have certain attributes which may eventually prove you indispensable to this Company. As with Bilbo, you may not know that you have the courage you need now, but in time you will certainly discover it."  
I smile weakly, and attempt to still my shaking hands, blinking back tears, as the thought crosses my mind that I may never return from this quest. I may just be a lost young teenage girl who'll never do anything on this quest, and die alone in the Wild of Middle-Earth, far from my family, and all the things I love about home. Thorin seems to sense my uneasiness, and unexpectedly gives words of comfort.

"You're not the only one with fears of death, and loss of kin. This whole Company has considered this possibility, and we assure you that we will protect each other until the end. Whatever that may be."  
At these words, Fili and Kili enter the room, smiling quite brightly. I push all negative thoughts to the back of my mind, and put on a smile. We wait for breakfast, while having staring contests, and occasionally, random laughing fits, causing Thorin to roll his eyes, and Gandalf to chortle. Gradually, the rest of the Comapny begins to come out, bleary eyed but alert and excited. Bombur serves breakfast, and everyone is quiet, but there is a nervous, excited atmosphere particularly around those who lived in Erebor before the Dragon.  
A half-hour later, the dishes are cleaned up, and the Company makes last minute preparations, such as the strapping on of weapons and arranging of cloaks. When everybody is ready, Gandalf leads us to the Green Dragon, where a young assistant Hobbit is waiting with the ponies, groomed and saddled. He looks intimidated at our arrival. We load our baggage, and once we have said (or thought) our final farewells to the Shire, and it's merry folk, we get on our ponies (I have some difficulties for which I am laughed at. I'll never hear the end of it.), and ride out, receiving a few awkward stares as we pass the homes of Hobbits up early. The Dwarves are oblivious to their stares, and soon enter into joyful conversation. I begin riding with Fili, Kill, and Bofur. They tell me a couple of stories about their childhood, and I decide to bet half Gloin's money against him, to see if Bilbo would show up. I then say,  
"Come on, you three, let's sing a few songs."

"Do you know anything?"asks Kili. I clear my throat and begin,

_There once was a man named Michael Finnegan_  
_He had whiskers on his chin-negan_  
_They fell out and then grew in again_  
_Poor old Michael Finnegan,_  
_Begin again!_

_There once was a man named Michael Finnegan,_  
_He went fishing with a pin-negan_  
_Caught a fish and dropped it in again,_  
_Poor old Michael Finnegan,_  
_Begin again!_

_Theme once was a man named Michael Finnegan,_  
_He grew fat and then grew thin again._  
_And then he died and couldn't begin again._  
_Poor old Michael Finnegan, begin again!_

_There once was a man named Michael Finnegan!_  
_He heard this song and began to sing again,_  
_Hurt my ears so don't begin again!_  
_That's the end of Michael Finnegan, STOP!_

The three laughed uproariously and applauded. I also heard a chuckle from Gandalf, and a few other Dwarves around me, including Dwalin, surprisingly. Suddenly, there's a shout behind us,  
"Wait, wait!"  
It's Bilbo, running at top speed with the contract flapping wildly. It's a miracle it doesn't rip. We all turn, some of us with a smiles on our faces, and others quite mirthless grimace at the Hobbit's appearance. He gives the contract to Balin, who approves, and is out on a pony, much to his chagrin. He looks rather awkward on it, and is just getting the hang of it when all of a sudden there's a,

"Hey Nori! Pay up!"

Pouches of coins begin to fly, and up ahead I see Gloin trying to hide his and act casually, but I call out in a sing-song voice,

"Glo-in! Can I have my money please?"

There is a loud growl as he tosses me my winnings and I grin, tossing my bag, in my hand and putting it away. The jolly threesome with who I am riding with, do the same, all chuckling. Suddenly, there is a cry from Bilbo as I am just about to begin another song.

"Stop! Stop! We have to turn around!"

Gandalf asks Bilbo what is wrong, to which he replies, "I forgot my handkerchief!"

"Here," says Bofur, tearing off a piece of his cloak and tossing it back, "Use this!"

Everyone laughs good-naturedly until Thorin gives the order to continue. The day is spent telling stories and teaching silly camp songs like _She'll be Coming 'Round the Mountain, The Old Lady who Swallowed a Fly, _and many others. The peak of it came when I decided to make up another verse to the former, in honour of Bilbo.

_There'll be no more second breakfast when she comes!_

_There'll be no more second breakfast when she comes!_

_There'll be no more second breakfast,_

_There'll be no more second breakfast,_

_There'll be no more second breakfast when she comes! Yeehaw!_

I end it just as Thorin gives the command to stop for the night. I decide to help Bombur with supper so that even if I did nothing else for the Company on this Quest, at least I would cook, or more correctly, attempt to cook. Dinner is a quiet affair with most of the day's joviality spent on the riding. We are camped out on a cliff which looks strangely familiar. Everyone eats quietly, some engaged in quiet conversations, Ori writing out today's journey, and a few others trying to catch some much needed sleep. Fili and Kili are on watch. And then it hits me. I creep over to Gandalf who looks up from his pipe.

"Mithrandir, we are being watched!" I whisper in his ear.

"By who?" he asks with an alarmed look on his face.

"Azog's minions." If he could look even more alarmed he does. Gandalf quickly rises and walks over to where Thorin is sitting in quiet brooding.

"Wait, I don't think he'll believe us." I speak my doubts.

"We'll see."

He goes over and wakes Thorin who jolts awake and scowls. I hear a conversation and he goes back to bed, disbelievingly. I shrug at Gandalf. He comes back and asks,

"He wants proof."

"Wait for it." I say as I see Bilbo walking over to give Myrtle a treat. We stand in silence for a moment. And then, a loud screech fills the valley. Thorin jolts upward once more and says,

"You're right, we have to make it to Bree." he looks around. "WAKE UP!" he roars, the Company is on their feet, I am kneeling down, making sure everything is in my bag. The Company quickly packs up, grabs their weapons, and mount the ponies. Everyone is on high alert as we quickly rush out, our ponies at a trot.

Why, oh why did I ever open my big mouth?

**A/N: There they go! :O I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I'll try to post another soon, but there's no guarantees. So tell me what you thought in a review, (Cover art is still open! PM me for that.) Until next time! :)**

**-Hobbit**


	6. Clash!

**A/N: Hello, welcome back! This is actually kind of bittersweet, I'm shaking as I'm writing this... Well, as you all know, there's SOPA coming, and there's the petition to stop it, but it'll probably still happen unless we have some drastic miracle... there's still like five-thousand signatures needed by the nineteenth. So I've tried to make this (likely) last chapter as long as possible. So, thanks so much for your reviews and general support, I will treasure them as I write for friends and my enjoyment. Here is your chapter, I hope you like it... see you at the bottom.**

**BbND (the last one): I don't own anything but Abi. (Even though the SOPA people don't care whether I say so.)**

We ride on in the night, weapons at the ready, trying to be as silent as possible. It is an hour before we get to the gate of Bree, Thorin getting off his pony to ask the gate keeper for permission to enter. The discussion gets dangerously near heated before Gandalf finally steps in, the gate keeper recognizing him. We quickly enter, just as a howl is heard in the distance. I whip my head around, my irises dancing in the cloudy night, as I search for any movement beyond the gate. Bofur beckons me on, his usually cheerful face now a frightened expression, like a child, who fears monsters in his closet. We ride in, the night getting old, and the town near abandoned, with the exception of a few drunks here and there, suffering from the after-effects of the short-lived comforts of ale and mead.  
We finally arrive at the Prancing Pony, just as the heavy drops at the beginning of a terrific downpour begin to fall. The Company sighs in relief, almost simultaneously. I grin. Now, for one of the most well known inns in Middle-Earth! I am referring to the times Frodo and Co. stop at the Prancing Pony, both on the way there, (Mordor, I mean) and the way back. Of course it's still far into the future. I wonder whether I'll ever meet Mr. Barliman Butterbur...  
Two small hobbits take the ponies to tend to them, while we are led in and upstairs to two large rooms, most likely for larger companies such as ourselves. I claim my spot in a back corner of the second, still in full view of the door, should an urgency arise. I lie down and try to sleep, but after attempting for about half an hour, I decide to go sit downstairs for a spell, to try to straighten out my racing head. I see that the spot where Aragorn sits in the future, when he meets the four hobbits empty, so I take it and let my thoughts run...

If I know all of this about the Quest, and I've already changed fate quite a bit, then what will happen in the future, with fate being changed? The story will be of no more use to me, seeing as it will be different in the end. This troubles me, and my thoughts are interuppted by Bilbo, sitting down in front of me.

"Can't sleep?" he asks.

"No. You?"

"The same actually."

We sit in awkward silence for a moment until I ask,

"Homesick?"

"Mm yes. I don't know why I even rushed out my front door like that. It must've been my Tookish blood finally getting to the surface." he chuckles and shakes his  
head.

"You're not the only one missing home."

"I can imagine."

"If you ever need someone to tell, I'm here."

"Thank you."

Silence.

"How was life back... Home?" asks Bilbo after a moment.

"Simple. My last day back there was a Sunday, which means I wasn't at school. It was one of those days where you do a whole bunch of things and not much at all at the same time. Some light housework, hobbies, maybe a walk, reading, and perhaps some sitting and thinking."

"I know one of those days. Ah, how I'd love to be at home in my own bed right now."

"Same."

"Do you have any family?" he asks, rather casually.

"Well, you know, there's me, my mom, my dad, and my younger brother. His name is Daniel, and we're pretty close. He'd give his right arm to be here you know."

"Really?" chuckles Bilbo.

"Yep."

"How so?"

"Can you keep a secret?" I ask while lowering my voice and leaning forward a bit. Bilbo nods. "This whole entire quest has already been written down in a book."

Bilbo nearly chokes.

"Excuse me?"

"I said that the quest's already been written down in a book."

"Then I did hear you right. Why?"

"In my world, it's for entertainment. Look, there are millions of people in my world who adore this book. And I know that there are many people who would die to be in my place, here in Middle-Earth, on a Quest with Thorin Oakenshield, Gandalf, and YOU! I'm just the lucky one who had to be here."

Bilbo looks like he's having trouble processing the information.

"So, was that whole escape from the cliff supposed to happen?"

"It wasn't until I opened my big mouth."

"You're telling me you knew about the orcs?"

"Long before I even fell in front of Bag-End." I count my fingers. "Over two years before."

Bilbo looks absolutely flabbergasted. His brow is furrowed, and he's pinching the bridge of his nose like he has a headache.

"I'm sorry, I'm having trouble understanding this."

"Oh no. I get it. I think I'd be quite... bewildered at discovering I'm a character in a book from another world."  
He chuckles grimly.

"I'm sorry to be rude, but do you have any proof?"

"It's in my bag. Do you mind if I show you tomorrow?"

"Alright." he yawns. It happens to be a contagious yawn, as I start to yawn widely as well.

"I think we should hit the hay." I tell him.

"I think so as well. Good night Miss Abi. Don't worry, I won't tell anyone. You have my word as a Hobbit."

"Thanks Bilbo, good night to you too."

I grin, knowing that my heavy secret would be safe with him, in the flustered mind of a Hobbit, that only two nights before, I had believed to be fantasy. I settle back in my bedroll, and fall into a deep and dreamless slumber.

^•v•^•v•^

The next morning dawns bright and early. I hear Thorin announcing that it is a day for resting and gathering supplies. All of a sudden, an idea comes to mind. I'll use my winnings to buy myself a sword! And if there's any money left, I'll get myself a traveling cloak! Oh! And a belt!  
I quickly get up and take out my purse, pouch of coins, and "The Hobbit". I go downstairs, and take a spot at the table. I order breakfast of bread, cheese, and anchovies, and wait. All of a sudden, I hear a bit of shuffling behind me, and some childish giggles. I sigh. Fili and Kili.

"I can tell why you two aren't the burglars."

They come out with silly grins on their faces.

"Look, you're about seven times my age, and still acting like little boys." I shake my head in mock unamusement, although my smile gives it all away.

"I suppose you're right." says Kili, with a fake pout on his face, as the two brothers take a seat at the table with me. Sitting in the Prancing Pony with Fili and Kili? I'm lucky I'm not the average girl, or I would've swooned a long time ago.

"So where are you going this early?" asks Fili.

"The blacksmith." I say nonchalantly.

"Why there?" asks Kili with a raised eyebrow.

"I can't exactly go traipsing around Middle-Earth with no weapon can I now? I'm buying a sword. And you two are going to help me learn how to use it. If you want to, I mean."

Fili and Kili look at each other, as if silently debating whether to help or no, and then look back at me with identical grins on their faces. Then Kili dramatically kneels, takes my hand, and gives it a peck.

"It will be an honour to help train you my lady."

It's my turn to raise an eyebrow.

"Okay, okay. I'm going to eat breakfast, and then we'll go."

The brothers nod and settle down properly. Breakfast is quiet, but silly. Again, with staring contests, and laughing fits. At last I finish, and we head out into the rain, leaving the waitress a small tip. The blacksmith is on the far edge of town, with some armour set out on display. At our entrance, a red bearded Dwarf looks up, nodding his acknowledgement. His bald head is already shiny with sweat. He looks like a mix between Dwalin and Gloin. We decide to wait patiently at the entrance. When he's finished with the sword, he approaches and asks,

"What can I do for ye my lords and lady?"

"I'm looking to buy a sword."

"A sword eh?" He looks me over, then goes to a rack and takes a sword. He comes back and measures it, then says, "I can make one for ye this size but slightly thinner. It would cost about five coins."

"Excellent. At about what time will it be finished?"

"Come back after luncheon and I'll have it ready for ye."

"Very well. Here is your pay." I say, taking five coins out of the pouch and putting them in his hand. "I'll see you in the afternoon then."

"My lords, my lady." says the Dwarf before returning to his work.

I bought my own sword. Now to learn how to use it.

**A/N: Well... I suppose that's it. *Looks down sadly* I very much enjoyed writing this for you guys, and I'll be sad if it all ends. But so it doesn't have to, go to blueeyedwolf33's profile, and use that link to go to the site to sign the petition to stop SOPA. Then spread the word, and hope that it doesn't have to end. In case it goes on, then until next time, but for now, farewell, continue writing and drawing and making videos for your own enjoyment, and remember that even if these people passing SOPA don't appreciate your fine talents of writing and drawing and video-making, there are people out there who do, especially your family and friends. Don't give up... So for maybe the last time, this is Hobbit, signing off. *sheds tear***

**Hugs and kisses,**

**-Hobbit**


	7. I Won't Say

**AN: Howdy! Welcome back to chapter seven of '_Nobody, Somebody'_! THANKS SO MUCH FOR YOUR SUPPORT! I LOVE YOU ALL! Also, yeah! It's the seventh chapter! WOOO! NO SOPA! (About which there's another important AN at the end) I want to apologize for the long wait, I've been sick as a dog. Horrible cold, bad cough, fever from an infection in my finger (attained by a bad habit :/) and no head for doing anything! So yeah, sorry. Also, since I've really been bad, this chapter is not the best, so I also apologize if you don't enjoy it as much. So, yeah, that's all I have for now!**

**BbND: I ONLY OWN ABI. PERIOD.**

We arrive back at the Prancing Pony ten minutes after the luncheon bell. I bought a brown cloak similar to Kili's, a bedroll, fingerless leather gloves, a spare dagger to strap to my wrist, and a leather jerkin. When I put it all on in my room, and come out to eat my lunch, Fili and Kili each give me a wolf whistle and a cat call. I run into Bilbo downstairs and he almost doesn't recognize me.

"Oh, it's you Miss Abi."

"What do you think?" I ask, taking out my new sword.

"I think you look like a true warrior. You look nice."

"Do I?" He nods. "Thank you Bilbo, you look fine too this afternoon."

He grins and keeps walking.

"Oh wait Bilbo, I have something for you." I call after him. He turns around, expectantly. "Here. It's the book with the entire journey. Don't read it though, I don't know if anyone is supposed to know what happens." He nods and begins to read the back, shaking and holding his head in astonishment.

"'Smaug certainly looked fast asleep, when Bilbo peeped once more from the entrance. He was just about to step out on to the floor when he caught a sudden thin and piercing ray of red from under the drooping lid of Smaug's left eye. He was only pretending to sleep! He was watching the tunnel entrance... Whisked away from his comfortable hobbit-hole by Gandalf the wizard and a band of dwarves, Bilbo Baggins finds himself caught up in a plot to raid the treasure hoard of Smaug the Magnificent, a large and very dangerous dragon.' Oh Erü. It is true."

"Are you alright?"

"Feel a bit faint."

"Here," I respond, acting quickly and setting him down on a chair.

"I'll be fine, just let me sort it out."

"Okay." I say, watching him intently, as he breathes in and out, staring into the distance with a dazed expression. I don't know how or why I do this, but all of a sudden, I find myself wrapping my arms around him in a comforting manner, quieting him as one would a small child. "Shh. Shh."

"I'm fine. I'm fine." he says after a moment. I take my arms away, and nod understandingly.

"Do you promise that you won't tell anyone?"

"I promise, and may Erü strike me dead if I don't keep it."

"Goodness, I hope not." I say jokingly. He chuckles lightheartedly as if nothing has just happened. "Very well then, thank you for sharing that with me. If you ever need to talk, I'm here."

"Thank you Bilbo. Good afternoon." I turn around and I am just about to mind my business when I hear some sniggering and whispering.

"I bet you five coins they'll be courting by Durin's Day."

"You're on brother." I spin around to find Fili and Kili giggling like little school-girls.

"Who and what in Arda are you talking about?!" I growl bemusedly.

"Oh just a couple of lovebirds we saw hugging." says Kili.

"Who were they?"

"One of them is a hobbit." puts in Fili. Wait a second. Did I just hug Bilbo Baggins? I start to blush madly. Which is strange because I never ever blush.

"And now the girl is blushing." adds Kili. My mind comes back to reality, and I snarl at the two Dwarves. "That's enough. If I find you sticking your noses into my and Bilbo's business, I will personally skin you alive, understand?"

"Yes, Miss Abi." they say in unison, still trying to supress laughter. I stomp off to "Aragorn's Corner", pull my hood up over my head, covering my eyes, and try to straighten out my thoughts. Me and Bilbo are just friends. I only gave him an amiable hug, it wasn't anything else, not what two complete and utter idiots thought it was. Three days ago I only thought of him as a mere character in a book or movie for Pete's sake! No, whatever it is between me and Bilbo is merely friendship, nothing more.

About another half hour later of quiet brooding, I stand up and stretch my stiff limbs. I see Dori, Nori, and Ori back from gathering supplies at the market. They're each carrying large bags of food into the inn. I decide to help, much to Dori's appreciation, and we soon get into a conversation about being an older sibling. Ori puts in his fair share of questions about my younger brother Daniel, and Nori only listens. It helps with putting that small issue with Bilbo out of my head, and before long, all the food has been properly distributed among all the Dwarves. At supper, the Company is once more reunited, starts out quietly, and is gradually merrier as the night goes on. I sit in "Aragorn's Corner" eating my soup and bread, but all of a sudden am interuppted by an ugly drunk with beer on his breath sitting down beside me and slurring out,

"Whaaas a niiiiice giiiiiirrl like yoooouuuu doiin iin a plaaace liiiike thiiiiis?" I quickly take my sword out and place the tip at his neck.

"You'd better watch it. I'm pretty handy with this thing." I warn. He doesn't seem to take me seriously because he only gets closer.

"Aaarre youuu missyyy? I'd ratherrr youuu nooot uuuse iiit." Then I hear a voice from behind the man.

"Keep away from her." The man turns around to find Bilbo, hands on his hips with a rather peeved expression on his face. Apparently the man seems to have had his experiences with angry hobbits so he quickly backs off with his speech much clearer, hands up in the air.

"Right sir. Sorry sir."

"I hope so."

"I won't do it again sir. Good night sir." says the man, tipping his hat.

Then Bilbo approaches, concerned.

"Thanks Bilbo, but I had it under control."

"Are you sure you didn't need help?"

"Erü, I have a sword."

"Do you know how to use it?"

"Sort of." He puts his hands on his hips and looks at me, sceptical.

"Fili and Kili are teaching me."

**VERY IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE: **

**So, as you all know SOPA has been stopped, but here are still some parts of it being attempted to be reinstituted under other names. Some people just don't take a hint. This would probably mean some of our fan rights would be taken away, so if you still care, about writing FanFiction, pleas visit my profile and use that link to get to the site. Also, if you want to get to know me as a writer, take the time to check out my profile and read it... maybe you'll learn something... and finally, PLEASE REVIEW! I love getting feedback for my work and somehow I know some of you are reading but not telling me what you think! I always welcome reviews, and I try to get back to you as soon as I can. So yeah... READ, REVIEW, AND FOLLOW (if you're new) and hope to put up the new chapter soon! LOVE Y'ALL! THANKS!**

**Hugs,**

**-Hobbit!**


	8. Of Boys in Striped Pyjamas and Oliphants

**I don't own ANYTHING but Abi. Long Author's Note at the bottom.**

The next day is quiet as we depart. I don't feel in the mood for singing or bantering happily. I ride by myself for about an hour before Bilbo approaches, somewhat curious.

"Tell me a story from your world."

"What kind of story?"

"Any kind." I think for a moment before saying, "Alright."

And with that I plunge straight into a detailed and dramatic account of 'The Boy in the Striped Pyjamas.' I add voices for the different characters, and raise and lower my voice for extra effect. I even add some explanations of the Holocaust within the story, so that he understands it better. At some point the Dwarves must've begun to listen because at the end of the story, I find Ori crying and hugging Dori for comfort. Kili and Fili look on the verge of tears, and most of the other Dwarves just look guilty. Bofur has even taken off his hat and is holding it in reverence. Dwalin, on the other hand, has a thunderous expression that would probably curdle milk if milk could be curdled using pure expression. I soon deduct that the reason for this is likely that my explanation of the Holocaust probably included the deep hatred as the Germans had for the Jews, and comparing it with the Dwarves and Elves. Thorin looks behind at me, looking the guiltiest of them all, and nods in acknowledgement, and continues on. Bilbo, tells me that I'm the best story-teller he knows, and falls back a bit to talk with Gandalf, who looks intrigued. I send them a grin, and am met with whispers and more sniggering from, you guessed it. Fili and Kili. I only scowl menacingly and continue. By the end of the day, some of the cheer has returned, and camp is set up. Dinner is quiet once more, and I decide to train for a while.

"Fili, Kili." I call, taking my sword out of it's sheath. It rings beautifully, and I close my eyes to briefly enjoy the sound. I grin.

"What are you doing?" I hear. It's Bilbo.

"Training. Fili and Kili, come on!"

"Coming!" yells Fili.

"Please just be careful." says Bilbo worriedly. If he were an old lady, he'd already be wringing his hands.

"Bilbo, I'm not training Oliphants."

"I know. Just please be careful."

"Sure." I say nonchalantly, disregarding any attempts from Bilbo to be like an overprotective father. Finally the brothers come. Kili draws his sword, indicating for me to strike. I hold my sword like I used to with my little brother, a Nerf axe for him, and a foam G.I. Joe Sword for me. I would fare much better against his Nerf knife and shield. I hold my sword swing like I've seen Aragorn in the Lord of the Rings, and it clashes loudly against Kili's sword. He looks at his brother with an astonished expression, who mirrors Kili's own face. With a smirk, I use all my strength to disarm him. You have to have watched sword fighting movies half your life in order to learn this kind of stuff pretty darn quick. Kili puts on a mischievous face, picks up his sword, and approaches with his blade up. He swings towards my head, to which I put up my own sword and block his blow. Again, a loud clash. I growl in exertion.

"Firmer hold!" calls out Fili. I clench my wrist muscles and push Kili away with all my strength. I let loose a louder growl as I do so. Kili bites his lip and begins swinging harder. I struggle to match each one, or duck and soon I fall on the ground, Kili holding his sword to my throat. Yet the voice I hear is not from either of the brothers.

"Good. Now you need to practice your defence. Try to channel your avoidance of the blade into something useful in a fight." I look to where the voice is coming from and see Thorin, standing with his arms crossed. His face is unreadable, (as usual) but one can see just a touch of mirth glowing in his eyes, even though there's a wall between them and his true emotions. I nod and get up, pushing Kili's sword away from my neck. And so the sparring begins. Each time I'm defeated however, either Thorin, Fili or Kili give me a tip and we start over. At about the seventh and lengthliest duel, I manage to kick Kili in the legs, making him fall, and hold the sword to his throat. I don't realize how dark it is until Thorin says, "Get some sleep. We have a long way to go tomorrow." I look around, and see that I can nearly not see my own hand. I sheath my sword, take out my bed roll, and lay down, saying my good nights as I go. I then try to find a comfortable position and go to sleep, with my sword at easy reach by my side.

I wake up suddenly, gasping and clutching my throat, to make sure it isn't bleeding and grasp my head, checking that it's still there. I look beside me to see Bilbo curled up and shivering. Realizing that I won't be able to sleep anymore, I carefully put my own bedroll on top of him, making sure he doesn't wake up and is comfortable. I then make my way over to the fire, where Thorin is sitting thoughtfully. I see that he is nearly smirking, but at the same time he looks sympathetic.

"Nightmare?"

"Yes."

"What about?"

"I dreamed I was beheaded but my head didn't actually fall off."

He grimaces. "It is a bad nightmare to have." I nod, staring into the flames. We sit in companiable silence until Thorin speaks up again. "You looked very comfortable with the burglar."

"Not you too!" I groan quietly. Thorin breaks out in a rare smug grin, but as much as he seems to try to hide it, I can see his shoulders shaking slightly with silent laughter.

"What do you mean by that?" he asks.

"Fili and Kili made a bet on if me and Bilbo would be courting by Durin's day." This time, Thorin grins and shakes his head, then stands up and begins to pack his stuff.

"You should start packing up. The sun is beginning to rise." And sure enough, there is a large pink stripe to my right, signalling dawn, and another day of travel.

**AN: I'M SOWWY PLEASE DON'T KILL ME! School has been so insane, and I had a Chem test TODAY (which I hope I passed)! :O So yeah, sorry for the long wait, and sorry because it's short! I'll try to make the next one longer... I also want to apologize in advance for these next couple of months, where updates will probably be less frequent because of tests and summatives and stuff... UGH! So yeah, SORRY AND EVEN MORE SORRY. So um, the fan art offer is still open, and I will give occasional reminders in the future! Also, some of you may have been reading _huntressofartemis101_'s 'You Don't Know What You Have Until It's Gone' (Whew a mouthful!) but due to an overload of stress for her, she put it up for adoption and I adopted it myself, so hop on over, give it a read, and let me know what you think! Just about to post the next chapter. And if anyone's reading 'Starlight, Star Bright', I have regretfully had to put it on hiatus due to a Smaug-sized case of writer's block so, sorry to any of you readers of SlSB out there. :( Anyways, I've heard word that some er, special guests will be making their appearance soon, *ahem* twins *ahem* boy king *cough*. So keep an eye out for that, and I hope to get the next chapter up soon. Thanks to everybody for their marvelous support and sorry for the long author's note. :) MUCH LOVE AND STARLIGHT TO EVERYONE! Until next time!**

**Hugs,  
-****Hobbit**


	9. Sheesh!

**AN: Welcome back! I made this chapter extra long, since I thought it was chapter ten. (Ten chapters is a landmark for a story, and I wanted to celebrate by gifting you all with a chapter almost three times the length of a regular one.) Turns out it's chapter nine, and I made it extra long anyways. Go figure! Oh, well. I probably won't be able to make the next one super-long, so I hope you accept this early Tenth-Chapter-Celebration present! Also, this chapter is dedicated to my very best friend, BookLover963. Thank you for being my best friend, and I hope you enjoy this super long chapter! THANK YOU ALL FOR YOUR SUPPORT AND REVIEWS AND FOLLOWS AND FAVORITES! Now, enjoy! (drwatsonn, I hope this sates your soul!)**

**BbND: I own nothing except for Abi and whatever else not mentioned in Tolkien's writings, or PJ's movies. (Btw, strange change of title huh? I was a bit weirded out.)**

As the sun comes up, I pack up my things, making sure everything is in there. I turn to look towards Bilbo to see if he's ready for me to pack up my bed roll. But instead, I find myself with both our faces together, noses touching, foreheads touching as well, only two centimeters between our lips. Very awkward. I feel my face heating up, and I quickly back off, seeing that he's blushing extremely as well.

"Oh, I am sorry, that was so rude of me." Bilbo apologizes

"No, it was my fault, I'm sorry." I apologize as well. We stand there for about two seconds in awkward silence, and I bite my lip in complete mortification.

Finally Bilbo holds up my bedroll for me to take, and it's already neatly folded up.

"Here, I believe this is yours. Thank you, it helped me warm up well."

"You're welcome. You looked cold, but I'm glad it helped."

He gives me a smile and carries on. I berate myself mentally. _You absolute idiot! You should not be falling for Bilbo! Look he's cute and all, but you should ONLY think of him as a friend!_ I whack my self on the head, and send a warning glare towards the Durins, who were watching with faces of amusement.  
This day is spent quietly. I spend much of the day thinking about my family back at home, and my best friend, who is a grade younger than me. Her name is Adriana, but I call her Addi. Which prompts everyone else to call us Abi and Addi. We declared our friendship a couple of summers ago at a pool. I didn't get to see her often, since she goes to a different school, but based on the circumstances, I may never see her again. The thought brings tears to my eyes and I hastily brush them away, leaving just the tracks in their wake. A lump rises in my throat bringing with it a whimper mixed with a sigh, and I struggle to strangle it down before the Company can hear, and ride on, fighting a sudden gust of wind which has blown my hair into a snarl in front of my face.  
In the afternoon, we arrive at the farm which I recognized to be the one with the trolls. I gulp. Evidently Gandalf will try to convince Thorin to move on but being the stubborn infuriating Dwarf that he is, will blatantly refuse. Which puts me in an awkward situation. I know about the trolls, but it is already an issue with the timeline of the quest. Here we are, a day early from the troll issue, which sets Radagast back, and means that Gandalf never gets the Morgul blade and everything is messed up! Idiot! I whimper slightly,

"Oh no! It's all wrong!"

I see Thorin and Gandalf in the farmhouse arguing, and I decide to not say anything, since if there's no incident with trolls, there's no troll-hoard discovery, and no Sting, Glamdring, or Orcrist and even more things go wrong. "Yes, that's what I'll do!" I mistakenly speak out loud, apparently being in a daze. Ori seems to have noticed and asks,

"Are you all right my lady?"

I snap out of it, and answer, "Huh? Oh yes! I'm fine, I'm completely and totally fine. Thank you for asking."

I think I might've come across as slightly hysterical because Ori looks at me like I've grown two heads. He shrugs and goes on with his business. I then hear,

"Come on Bombur, we're hungry."

As the evening goes on, I find myself getting steadily more anxious and looking towards the woods in nervousness. Thorin seems to notice and asks,

"What has set you on edge?"

"Me? Nothing. It's fine."

He doesn't seem convinced but goes on anyways. Finally I see Bilbo taking two bowls of food to the forest and decide to follow.

"Mind if I join you?"

"I wouldn't mind the company." He seems outwardly calm but I could secretly see the tips of his ears turn bright red. A flush rises in my cheeks as I reprimand myself for jumping into an awkward situation. As we arrive, we come upon Fili and Kili who are just standing there, looking at the ponies.

"What's the matter?" asks Bilbo.

"We're supposed to be looking after the ponies." starts Kili.

"Only we've encountered a slight problem."

"We had sixteen."

"Now there's fourteen."

After an examination of the group, Kili draws up the observation.

"Daisy and Bungo are missing."

"Well that's not good." starts Bilbo. nervously. "That is not good at all. Shouldn't we tell Thorin?"

Sheepishly Fili says, "Uhh no, let's not worry him. As our official burglar, we thought, you might like to look into it."

Bilbo visibly tenses, and scrunches his eyebrows. He looks around at an uprooted tree and points out,

"Look uh, something big, uprooted these trees."

"Trolls." I say.

"Are you sure?" asks Kili with quirked eyebrow.

"Well what do you want it to be, a balrog?"

"No."

"There you go. Okay, come here." I say, going over to the log where Bilbo is supposed to go to the troll camp from. Behind me I see a troll coming with Myrtle and Minty and I duck lower beside the log. The troll just happens to step over me and the log.

As the danger passes, the trio come up beside me, all three having ducked down as well. There's a flickering light in the distance, and some harsh laughter and voices. Fili and Kili look at me in bewilderment, seemingly wondering how I know there are trolls. I'm right.

"What...? How did you know?" asks Fili.

"I... have my ways."

"But-"

"I'll explain later. We have ponies to rescue."

Fili and Kili glare at me then shrug. Bilbo seems to be the only one who is relatively calm until Fili suggests he go save the ponies himself. I try to calm him  
by saying that we'll go rescue him should the need arise, but he contradicts me by saying,

"No, I don't want you going near those trolls."

"But you'll need my help!"

"Do-don't argue with me. Stay at the camp with the others."

"Fine but at least take this." I say, taking out my pocketknife. "Cut the rope with that."

He nods in thanks and I can barely see a faint blush stain his cheeks. Bilbo then departs quietly towards the trolls.

Kili and Fili take me back to camp where the Company looks up and Thorin says with a piercing glare,

"You're supposed to look after the ponies. Explain."

"Trolls took four of them." Kili looks down in shame.

"We sent Bilbo ahead to see if he could free them, but I don't know if he needs help."

At that moment, one can hear a roar coming from the trees, and all eyes go towards the forested area.

"ARM YOURSELVES!" roars Thorin to the Company. I draw my sword, not forgetting Bilbo's orders, but if he's in trouble (which he is) who cares? We head in the direction of the noise, moving as quickly as we can through the trees. As we arrive at the clearing, Thorin sends Kili ahead. He runs into the clearing and cuts the leg of one of the trolls, making it scream, not very troll-like.

"Drop him!" shouts Kili doing his best to look menacing.

"You what?" asks the troll known as Tom.

"I said, drop him."

At this, the troll chucks Bilbo at Kili, making them both topple over. Thorin chooses this moment to charge, obviously roaring majestically. The company follows, each heaving roars of their own, though none as majestic as Thorin's of course.

Chaos ensues. There is much jumping over the fire, troll-roaring or screaming, and shouting. I avoid getting squashed with lots of rolling, running and jumping, sometimes even sliding.

Dori knocks Bert in the behind, causing him to fall on his knees grasping his bottom. Dwalin knocks out a couple of his teeth, and I only manage to cut Bert's face slightly before he gets angry and backhands me into a tree. My left arm gets caught between my body and the tree, and the impact causes a loud snap, and white hot pain blooming up from my wrist all through my arm. The intensity chokes out any cry rising in my throat. Adding to my growing list of injuries is my head that knocked against the trunk of the tree when the angry troll sent me flying. I seem to have sustained a head injury because my head is throbbing and I taste blood in my mouth. I spit it out, and try to get up. But the movement jostles my newly broken wrist, and I bite my lip to keep from crying out. I press my arm firmly against my chest and get up quickly.

When my struggle is over, I find myself at the back of the regrouped Company, looking up at the trolls holding Bilbo by the arms and legs, threatening to rip him apart.

"Bilbo!" cries Kili, rushing forward to help him. He is held back by Thorin who knows that Bilbo most likely would be ripped apart if Kili tried to help. And we would be left burglarless. Unless they changed my role to burglar. It's fortunate that we never have to come to that decision because Thorin plants his sword in the ground. The rest of the Company reluctantly also drops their weapons. I gingerly drop mine, making sure that I'll be able to find it after. Then, with much pushing and shoving, the trolls choose who they want to cook and eat first. I am one of the poor unfortunate souls who gets to be on the spit.

It's a very painful experience. There's no comfortable position for my wrist to be pressed firmly against my body, and since it's broken, I can't even grip the rope holding me and the Dwarves to the spit. Thus, I almost lose my mind to three things. One, the turning spit. Two, the extreme heat, and three, the white hot pain threatening to tear a scream from me. I have to concentrate all my will-power to keep from it. Somewhere through my haze of intense pain, I can hear Bilbo trying to stall.

"... Yes! I'm telling you! The secret is... To skin them first!"

My mind clears enough to help Bilbo play for time.

"Excellent idea! Skin me first! I think I taste like barbecued sheesh-kabobs now! Barbecued sheesh-kabobs are really good!"

The Dwarves look at me like I've gone insane.

"How do you make she-bobs?" asks, Bert the cook, clearly interested.

I smile and proceed with instructions as the spit is turning.

"So, first. You take me off the spit, then, you skin me. Then you cut me up into four parts. After that, you choose vegetables you want with me, or whatever you'd like to substitute for vegetables, and cut them up into pieces approximately the same size. Then, you choose a sauce you want everything to marinate in, and leave me in there for a bit. Then, you put everything on a stick, and you cook me over the fire." My stomach turns at my rather detailed description of how to make me into a sheesh-kabob. The Dwarves are all protesting loudly at this, and I receive some threats from Dwalin and Gloin, both vowing to deal with me in the afterlife or whatever.

Bert is about to take me off the spit, when Tom states his displeasure.

"What a load of rubbish! I've eaten plenty of Dwarves with their skins still on! Not to mention raw!"  
William agrees, "He's right! Nothing wrong with a bit of raw Dwarf!"

He picks up Bombur and holds him over his mouth. "Nice and crunchy!"

Bilbo hurries to the rescue.

"Not that one! He-he's infected!"

Bombur and William look at Bilbo, surprised.

"You what?" asks Tom, with a look of disgust.

"Yes, he's got worms...in his tubes!"

William hurls Bombur back onto the pile, sputtering, much to the pain of the other Dwarves, and for once I'm glad I'm not there.

"In fact they all have, they're infested with parasites. I wouldn't risk it, I really wouldn't."

"Tape worm! Black plague! Fleas! Lice! Chicken pox! Yellow fever! Malaria!" I call out, aiding Bilbo in his stalling.

"We don't have parasites! You both have parasites!" cries Kili. Bilbo rolls his eyes. Thorin kicks the pile of Dwarves on top of him as he understands what me and Bilbo are getting at.

"I've got parasites as big as my arm!" Oin cries.

"I've got the biggest parasites! I've got huge parasites!" adds Kili.

"We're riddled!"

"Yes I'm riddled!"

"Yes we are, badly!"

"Well, what would you have us do then? Let 'em all go?" asks Tom.

"Well-"

"You think I don't know what you're up to?" asks Tom, poking the Hobbit. "This little ferret is taking us for fools!"  
"Ferret?"

"Fools?!"

At this point, Gandalf climbs over a large boulder, grabbing everyone's attention.

"Dawn will take you all!"

"Who's that?" asks Tom.

"No idea." replies Bert.

"Can we eat him too?" quips William.

Gandalf strikes the boulder, and it splits in half, revealing the light of dawn. The sun turns the trolls to stone as they yell whether in pain, fear, or anger, I wouldn't know. The Dwarves cheer in relief and joy, and even the stoic Thorin has a huge smile break out on his face.  
The process to get us off the spit is long and hard indeed. Especially for me and Dori, since we're stuck right under it. The fire is first put out, and the others are taken off. Dwalin grips my arm too hard while helping me off the spit, not knowing it's broken, and searing pain roars through my entire left side, ripping a cry from my mouth. For the first time, I actually let tears come to my eyes as I try to ride out the pain. Dwalin looks shocked.

"You all right lass?"

"It's broken. I'll be fine I think."

"Oin!"

Oin looks up from the examination of a scrape on Nori's face.

"Yes?"

"Got a patient for ye."

"Be right there!"

I hold my arm tightly against my chest. If this is how the journey starts, I don't even want to know how it ends for me. Oin promptly finishes with Nori and comes quickly over. He gestures for me to sit on a rock, and takes my arm for examination. The bone is completely snapped in half and is bent slightly backwards, making it slightly gruesome to look at.

"Sorry lass, I'm going to have to set it."

"Is it going to hurt?" I ask, even though I already know the answer.

"Anyone have a leather strip she can use?"

"That bad, huh?"

He nods curtly, and takes a strip that Bifur's offered him. I put it in my mouth, and brace myself for the oncoming wave of pain. Oin grips around both sides of the break, and counts,

"One, two..."

Before three, however, he sets it, causing unimaginable agony to take half my body. Even though, the leather strip is making me close my mouth, a pretty loud muffled scream is heard. From my mouth, apparently so. There is silence in the troll camp for a brief moment, as everyone looks at me. Most with pity in their eyes, but Fili, Kili and Ori, with wide eyes. The camp goes back to life after five seconds, and Oin asks for two sticks and a cloth to have my arm splinted. He wraps it tightly, putting a stick on either side, and pats my shoulder.

"Brave lass. You did well." he says, and moves on. I take a moment to steady my shaky breathing, and wipe the tears from my eyes with my one good hand. As soon as I stand up though, I come face to face with one absolutely livid Hobbit.

**AN: Oooooooooh! Abi's in trouble! So, I hope you enjoyed the chapter that nearly made me commit suicide! AGH! That was long! Thanks once more for all your tremendous support, and a big shout-out to drwatsonn who's reviewed every single chapter and hasn't missed a single update! Thanks so much! :D :D :D I'm jubilated to have you as one of my readers! THANKS TO EVERYONE ONCE MORE, and please, tell me your thoughts in a review! Until next time!**

**Love and Starlight,**

**-Hobbit**


End file.
